Unexpectedly
by XxPyro SomniacxX
Summary: An interesting thing happens to Hayner while he walks to his house...


Hmmm.... hee hee! //___^"

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and blah! blah! _**blah!!**_

umm what else.. it's a Hayner x Seifer **_light _**yaoi so sorry!! ;P ENJOY!!

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why I even go to the sandlot! I mean seriously! I already know that Seifer's gonna be there but I go anyways. It sucks! I sighed taking another bite of my ice cream. "Neh? What's wrong Hayner?" Pence asked putting his camera away, I shook my head and shrugged "I don't know, just dying of boredom I guess.." I lied finishing my ice cream. Roxas laughed "you're not the only one that's bored _'Great Leader'_! Think of something!" he said throwing his Popsicle stick at my head, I dodged it and threw mine at him, he just laughed and Pence took a picture.

"You guys are so immature!" Olette said laughing but yawned and stretched "jeez! It's already seven thirty! Sorry guys, gotta go!" she said waving goodbye, we all waved until she disappeared behind the curtain "I think I'll go too. Seya guys!" Pence said picking up his camera and left. It was only me and Roxas left, he looked at me and smiled "well, seya tomorrow man." he said hopping off the pile of boxes and walked off. I waved my final goodbye and started walking the other way. I just remembered that my house is through the sandlot "shit.." I cursed quietly while checking if it was empty.. Tough luck.. Seifer was there. _' aw man! I don't feel like struggling or fighting!'_ I thought and sighed a little too loudly.

Seifer looked to where I was at and started walking quickly, I was about to run for it until he caught the back of my shirt "just what do you think you're doing Chickenwuss?" he asked putting one fist on his hip, I growled and tried to get free but it was no use "lemme go!" I said glaring at him but it only made him smirk.. God I love it when he does that- I-I mean I hated it! He chuckled still holding onto my shirt "not until you tell me why you were spying on me!" he said getting annoyed. I sighed heavily "I was just going home until I bumped into you!" I explained as I grabbed Seifer's hand trying to pry it off but damn Sasquatch here had a tight grip! "You're lying!" he said smirking again, and once again I blushed at the sight of it, he raised an eyebrow loosening his grip "are you blushing loser?!" he asked teasingly, I quickly ripped myself free and dashed the other way but Seifer was fast enough to grab my arm and slam me against a brick wall.

I fought back but Seifer pinned my wrists to the wall, I never noticed how his eyes were so beautiful- I mean ugly! He didn't smirk, but he did smile, I never seen him do that before so it was.. Weird! "You're cute when you blush.." he said coming closer. After he said that, I stopped struggling and just watched as his lips touched mine. His grip softened and his kiss deepened as I moaned and kissed back, I didn't know what to do, but just one kiss from him made my knees feel like noodles. He broke the kiss and went towards my collar bone kissing it tenderly and biting my neck softly. I tried not to moan too loud but it was so amazing! "W-why are you doing this..?" I managed to ask after another kiss, he looked into my eyes and smiled "isn't it obvious? This may sound stupid and corny but I want to be with you; ever since you've moved here I knew that you had a pathetic attitude! But I still loved the way you laughed and smiled, even when you're mad." he confessed which shocked me. I always knew the macho gang leading jerk, but this was a different guy; he smiles and laughs instead of smirking and chuckling at me. Whoever this new Seifer was.. I liked him!

I smiled back as he let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist, I eventually wrapped mine around his neck and kissed him again "oh yeah? Well I love that smirk you always do!" I said and on cue he did it "yeah I know I'm sexy!" he said and I laughed but quickly checked my phone for the time 8:oo pm "damn! My mom's gonna kill me!" I said and sighed "I gotta go, any later and no internet privileges for a month." I explained and started to walk away but I felt something grab onto my hand, I turned to my left to see a smiling Seifer "here, I'll walk you home." he insisted and I nodded.

By the time we got there I was already exhausted! Seifer had to shake me a few times just to keep me awake! "H-hey! Stay up for a few seconds will you?!" he said holding me still as I rang the doorbell, I looked up at him as he let go of me "which window is yours?" he asked looking on the side of the house. I looked at him weirdly but still answered "second to the right, why?" I asked suspiciously but he just shook his head smirking and started to walk away. My mom opened the door with green stuff all over her face, I tried not to laugh at the sight, she sighed "oh Hayner! You're late! Where have you been?" she asked worriedly letting me in, I scratched my head "um, sorry I lost track of time..." I said heading towards my room. She put her hands on her hips "well the next time you're late no t.v understand?" she threatened and I smiled "okay, promise." I said and opened my door.

I layed on my bed, arms out to their full lengths as my feet dangled on the edge, I sighed and took off my shoes and socks bringing the covers up. I was about to fall asleep until I heard tapping at my window, my eyes shot open as I got out of bed and walked towards my window, I pulled the curtains away to see a smirking Seifer. I smiled and opened my window letting him in. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he took off his shoes placing them by mine "can I sleep over tonight?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist, I sighed but smiled "only if you get up before my mom does." I said as I kissed him, he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I moaned quietly since my parent's room is only two doors down, he smirked into the kiss but pulled away leading me to my bed; I got in first and he got in behind me, his coat was replaced by a pair of jeans and a turtle neck. He hugged me "I love you.. Hayner.." he said my name so differently that it almost gave me a boner! "I love you too.." I said putting my hands on his and eventually fell asleep along with Seifer, his breathing so peaceful as his pale blonde hair was slicked back without his beanie... I really could get used to this!


End file.
